All's Fair
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: A three-way challenge of who can make the others blush first. [Happy birthday, Xlth!]


**Happy birthday to one of the best buds in the fandom since day 1! Love you, Xlth! This is a little gift from BT and I!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

All's Fair

"I'm tellin' you, Pyrrha. It's like nothing you've ever seen before." Yang leans back lazily from her spot on Pyrrha's bed and flops down onto her back.

Pyrrha, who's been at her desk thus far in their discussion, finally turns around to look at her friend.

"There's no doubt in my mind you're right, Yang. It's just that... I don't think there's any way I would ever act on something like that."

Yang pushes herself up again and shakes her head.

"Oh c'mon Pyrrha, you can't think that way! You can definitely do it."

Pyrrha closes her book and sighs.

"I'm not saying there's any doubt in my mind that I couldn't try. But would it be something she'd like...?"

"You kiddin'? Weiss _loves_ it when I get all flirty with her and make her blush!"

"...Pardon me for asking, but are you quite sure about that...?"

"Totally!"

The two of them have spent their morning off working out and training together, only to retreat back to Pyrrha's room to have a bit of girl talk. About other girls. Mainly Weiss Schnee.

Both Pyrrha and Yang have admitted to one another that they each have a bit of a crush on the heiress, but being that Yang is the one on Weiss' team, she doesn't want to make Pyrrha feel like there's an unfair advantage. Therefore, Yang has opted to encourage her friend to try out some flirting to let Weiss know how she feels.

Even now, just considering it, Yang can see that Pyrrha is fidgeting an awful lot. The blonde gets up and crosses the room to where she's sitting, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Seriously, Pyrrha. Weiss is the cutest thing in the world when she blushes, and she's horrible at hiding it. She can't help but get all flustered and embarrassed if you so much as wink at her, for Pete's sake. You definitely gotta try it out on her to let her know you're _interested_~"

"I'm not so sure, Yang..."

"Trust me on this. How about you just come see for yourself first? See how the master gets thing done?" With a wink, Yang hoists her friend up by the arm and brings her across the hall.

As far as Yang knows, Ruby and Blake are out with Zwei, so Weiss should be alone in the room. Yang gives a few loud knocks an announces herself.

"Heya, Weiss? It's me and Pyrrha. I just uh, forgot something I need." She pushes her way in, bringing Pyrrha into the room behind her.

But they both walk in upon a sight that nearly incapacitates them both.

Weiss is sitting on her bed with her hair fully down, wavy and damp from a shower with only her dress on. No boots or leggings or bolero. Just flawless white skin.

Pyrrha staggers and bumps into Yang, who nearly falls clean over. Weiss huffs.

"Well you could've at _least_ waited until I'd given an answer, you oaf! What if I'd been changing?"

The comment earns a whimper from Pyrrha who begins to turn red. Yang shakes herself off and hopes the same isn't happening to her.

"Uh yeah, s-sorry about that. We're just uh in a bit of a hurry." Yang looks back to nudge Pyrrha, who straightens up to get ahold of herself.

"Good morning, Weiss! I'm terribly sorry for barging in-"

"Oh, it's no problem, Pyrrha."

"Hey!" Yang pouts.

"She's not on my team, Yang. She doesn't know my showering schedule like you do." Weiss pulls the brush through her hair, effectively dumbfounding both other warriors. The heiress quirks an eyebrow. "Didn't you two have something you needed urgently?"

"Uhh, right!" Yang hurries forward toward her own bunk bed and pretends to rummage around; she doesn't actually have anything she's searching for, of course. But once she's regained a bit of her composure, she meets Pyrrha's eye and clears her throat, ready to demonstrate what she'd been preaching.

"So Weiss. Love what you've done with the hair."

And just as Yang promised, Weiss' face heats up like a lantern.

"What? _Brush_ it?" she scoffs, turning her face away in an effort to hide the blush. Yang grins at Pyrrha, giving her a nod, encouraging her to give it a shot.

Pyrrha feels her heart flutter at the sight of Weiss – the girl she's been admiring for some time now – in such an adorable position. She scrambles to think of a comment to tack onto Yang's.

"I agree," she manages. "Your hair looks lovely today, Weiss. You all do. I-I mean... all of you does. I-I'm sorry! Did that sound odd?"

Weiss is used to Yang's teasing and flirting, but she hadn't expected a second opponent this morning. And especially not _Pyrrha_. Weiss is so taken aback she nearly drops her brush and has to fumble to regain her grip on it.

"Y-You really think so...?" She meets Pyrrha's green eyes, which have always sent her heart backflipping, and now it leaps even higher.

"Yes!" Pyrrha smiles. "You look absolutely gorgeous!"

Weiss drops her brush this time. Even Yang feels that's gone from zero to a hundred a bit too quickly. She jumps in quickly before Weiss can respond or Pyrrha can dig herself deeper.

"Ahh, let's go Pyrrha! We have to get to that thing!"

"H-Huh? O-Oh, yes, right! S-Sorry for barging in, Weiss!"

The heiress blinks, cheeks still pink.

"It's... no problem..."

"Just enjoy your morning, princess," Yang calls back as she ushers Pyrrha to the door. "We're good. We got what we came for."

And with that they hurry into the hall and close the door behind themselves.

Weiss is left with her heart in her throat and her hands trembling. She's liked Yang since she'd met her, but being her teammate, she's gotten used to her flirting over the months.

But for her childhood crush Pyrrha Nikos to now be throwing compliments at her _too_...

Weiss dives face-first into her pillow and tries to catch her breath. It takes a few minutes for her heart to calm down, but when it finally does, a sense of vigor fills her veins.

She can't let all their praises go unreturned. As a Schnee, she has to repay what she's been given.

Three can play at this game.

. . .

Yang and Pyrrha barely stumble back to the latter's room before exploding.

"Oh my gosh, Pyrrha! You really went straight for the kill, huh? I think her heart stopped for a second there."

"I-I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself," Pyrrha sighs. "You were right, Yang. She was... 'criminally cute'..."

"So were you, honestly."

"Huh?"

Yang grins. "I mean, it shows you don't have much experience with this sorta thing. You're supposed to build things up gradually before you go in for the grand finale. But you used yours on your second comment."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I'm _pretty_ sure Weiss didn't mind all that much."

Pyrrha looks up at her a bit nervously.

"Are you sure? I hope I didn't make her uncomfortable. I'd never want to hurt her-"

"Of course you wouldn't." Yang puts a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Neither of us would. But trust me, you didn't even come close to any of that. You definitely made her happy as a clam."

"You think so?"

"Pyrrha, I _know_ so."

"That's a relief. Because I-"

"Wanna do it again~?" Yang guesses. Pyrrha blushes a little and nods.

"Yes... She's really too cute. I just want to make her happy."

Yang gives her friend a side-hug.

"That can absolutely be arranged."

"Really? You don't think she'll... get tired of this...?"

"Pyrrha, please. Did you _see_ how she looked at us? That blushy doe-eyed look? That was a challenge. She's playing our game, too. This means war."

* * *

The next morning, the three huntress are in the same positions; Yang and Pyrrha together in JNPR's room, and Weiss alone in RWBY's.

Yang had spent half of yesterday coaching Pyrrha and giving her flirting tips on how to talk to Weiss, and Pyrrha feels she's ready now. Even if _she's_ the one already blushing.

"Are you sure about this, Yang?"

"Just stick to what I told you! Go for compliments about her clothes or her hair first, but save her eyes for last. That stuff's higher-level. More meaningful, y'know? Don't worry, it's two against one. I'll back you up."

Pyrrha nods, and together they head for RWBY's door.

On the other side of it, Weiss has been expecting a second attack. She'd been sure to wear only her dress again this morning, and had even gone so far as to purposefully curl her hair. When the inevitable knock finally comes, Weiss is ready for it.

"Forgotten something again, have you, Yang? Come in."

"Yeah, sorry about that-"

"Good morning, Wei-"

Both huntresses stop dead in their tracks at the sight of her. Pyrrha feels her knees start to buckle and she quickly turns back to her friend.

"Yang, I've changed my mind. I can't do this. She's too cute-"

"Shit. She was one step ahead of us-"

"Yang-"

"No. We can't go back now. We started this thing and we've gotta finish it, Pyrrha. Now get in there and give your best counter!" She turns Pyrrha around and gives her a nudge. "Sorry," Yang says to Weiss. "We just think we lost something in here."

"Really?" Weiss crosses one leg over her knee and her arms across her chest. "And what might that have been?"

Pyrrha can't think. All of Yang's advice goes out the window when she's staring directly at Weiss like this, looking so beautiful...

"I seem to have lost myself in your eyes."

Yang nearly chokes.

And even though Weiss had been keen enough to parry them with her physical appearance, she's still weak to the words. Her face turns bright pink, but she isn't the only one.

Pyrrha's cheeks boil with embarrassment and affection, and when her eyes lock with Weiss' she really does get lost. Yang quickly comes in to back her up.

"Seriously, Weiss. You've gotta do something about that. I mean, I've been getting lost in them since the day we met."

What was supposed to be some funny, witty comment actually ends up being endearing and sweet. It isn't long before Yang's blushing, too.

"Uh... I-I mean..."

Weiss tries to get ahold of herself. The two of them hadn't pulled any punches, but she has a tactic of equal effectiveness ready.

"What you _mean_," she begins. "Is that the two of you seem to be forgetting things and getting lost rather often. Isn't that right?"

"Uh, y-yeah I guess so..."

"I'm sorry."

"No need." Weiss clears her throat. "But if you really want to make it up to me, then you can meet me at the air ship docks this evening at 5. There's this new restaurant in town I've been wanting to try out. Sound reasonable?"

All thoughts of reason had gone out of their minds the second they'd stepped through the door, but nonetheless both Pyrrha and Yang nod.

Weiss smiles.

"Good. You _do_ know where the docks are, right? Don't get _lost_."

And with this she stands up, flips her cascading hair back over her shoulder, and disappears into the bathroom. Only once she's on the other side of the door does she collapse from how badly her knees are shaking.

_Did I just-? _

Weiss slaps both hands to her heated face and buries herself in her knees to stifle a soft scream. She has no idea how she'd done it, but somehow she'd managed to defeat them both at their own game.

But not without damage to her own side. Her heart feels like it's about to burst. But not in a bad way.

Back in the room, Pyrrha and Yang are flabbergasted. They stare after Weiss, then at one another.

"S-So," Pyrrha stammers. "That went well. Right?"

"I... think so...?" Yang leans against her friend for support, both of them staggering. "Wh-What did she say again?"

"The air ship docks at 5...?"

"Right... cool... uh..."

"Yang...?"

"Yeah...?"

Pyrrha looks at her friend's face, which is redder than her eyes get when her semblance is activated. Pyrrha's feels much the same. She smiles helplessly.

"I think we lost..."

Yang sighs and pats her shoulder.

"I'd say it's more of a pyrrhic victory."

* * *

**A/N: So BT gave me the general outline/idea for this fic, but somewhere along the lines I made it so that it all led up to that final pun. Is this a talent or a curse? The world may never know.**

**Please review!**


End file.
